


Coming Up For Air

by Lylah_Writes



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, Kinda inspired by the Little Mermaid, Luke is a prince in this one, M/M, Merfolk AU, Merman Alex, Merman Bobby, Merman Luke, Merman Reggie, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sea Mage Caleb, Siren Willie, The boys are merpeople
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:49:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27376747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lylah_Writes/pseuds/Lylah_Writes
Summary: Luke is the son of the King and Queen of the Sea, and is one month away from his 18th birthday and coronation. However, Luke doesn't want anything to do with throne, and will do anything he can to reject the destiny that his parents and the entire kingdom are forcing him into. One day while visiting the surface with his friends, he meets a beautiful girl with the voice of an angel named Julie. Luke decides, that she is more than enough of a reason for him to visit Caleb the Sea Mage and ask for his help to walk on land so he can experience all the cool humans things such as music.
Relationships: Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Bobby | Trevor Wilson/Reggie, Flynn/Kayla/Carrie Wilson, Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Comments: 30
Kudos: 86





	1. Up on the Surface

**Author's Note:**

> This was really fun to write and I'm looking forward to writing more

Luke was like your average mer-teen; he had his close knit circle of friends, he swam into restricted areas as dares, he joked, he played, he cried when frustrated, and he even fought with his parents like everyone else. Except Luke wasn't just like any other mer-teen. He was the only son to the Sea King Mitch and Sea Queen Emily which made him the Sea Prince and the heir to the throne. A title and a job that Luke despised and wanted nothing to do with. He hated being a royal more than anything and hated every formal responsibility that came with it. Most importantly, he despised what being a royal took away from him...Humans. Luke loved humans. He loved the way the looked, dressed, moved around, and most importantly he loved their music... He couldn't get enough of it. But being a royal, and the soon to be king, his job is meant to keep the two worlds separate.

So he did what any teenage royal who hated not having a say in their own life would do in this particular situation; he rebelled and it did it better than anyone ever could. Luke would dismiss his responsibilities as Sea Prince, spend most of his days on the surface (safely concealed) watching the humans as they went about their day. On rare occasions when no humans are present, he would swim up to the beach and lay in the sand. It warm of the dry sand was addicting the first time Luke experienced it, and couldn't get enough. He would've laid there for hours if he wasn't worried of being seen. 

Today, Luke was swimming up to the surface with his three best friends; Reggie, Bobby, and Alex. 

"Last one to the surface eats major mer-tail!" Luke laughed rushing up to the surface, his three best friends trailing not too far behind him. Reaching the surface, Luke climbed onto a rock that was the perfect distance away from the shore. He sat in the sun admiring his olive green scales that had a shimmer of gold to them in as he waited for his friends to join him. The first one to catch up with is Bobby, who was newly appointed to the Royal Guard and who is most likely going to be Luke's personal bodyguard after he inherits the throne.

"Guess I'm not eating mer-tail," Bobby swung his newly armored tail onto the rock. Luke missed the sight of his friend's black scales, but decided not to comment on it.

"You're still slow as ever," Luke joked.

"It's the armor and you know it, Luke," Bobby shoved the prince. 

"Yeah sure," Luke laughed.

"Why are we laughing?" Reggie, Luke's longest friend, popped his head out of the water. 

"We're talking about how much of a guppy you and Alex are," Bobby snickered.

"Who are you calling a guppy?" Reggie asked in offense, splashing Bobby. 

"Stop splashing guys," Alex, who was his parents' ward and Luke's future advisor, said as soon as he caught up with them. "You'll draw in unwanted attention to us from the humans,"

"You're always worried, Alex," Reggie said as he propped himself up onto the rock beside Luke and Bobby, but his crimson tail still dipped into the water.

"Yeah, Reg is right," Luke agreed. "Just relax. We're up here for a good time,"

"I could use a good time," Bobby said laying on his back with his hands behind his head soaking up the sun.

"Sorry not wanting to be seen by humans," Alex threw his hands up in the air. "Do you even know what humans would do to us if we are ever get spotted or captured?"

"Oh tell us, great advisor," Bobby said sarcastically, his eyes still closed. "What dangerous do the humans hold?"

"I know you're making fun of me, but I'll tell you anyway-"

Alex was cut off by Reggie flapping his tail and splashing him with water, "Oops,"

"I'll show you oops," Alex lifted his lower half raising his pink tail and splashing Reggie in return. 

Then, as one would expect, a splash fight broke out between all four of them. Alex, taking advantage of owning the longest tail, kept his distance as he splashed the others with it. Luke utilized his innate speed and was able to dodge a few attacks and got a few of his own in. Reggie simply hid behind Bobby as the other boy went one on two against Alex and Luke. 

"Okay, okay, enough," Luke put his hands up in surrender. "We can up here to have fun observing the humans, not play a children's game.

"Observing humans?" Alex's voice raised slightly. "You said you wanted take in the sun,"

"Yeah, by getting close to the humans," Luke replied matter-of-factly. 

"I'm with Alex on this one," Bobby spoke out. "The shore is very shallow, and we can't get away if we're spotted,"

"By you'll be there to protect us," Reggie told Bobby with hopeful eyes. 

Reggie did that a lot, used his round blue eyes against his boyfriend. Also like every time it worked.

"Alright, but only for a while," Bobby said. "Today marks one month until Luke's eighteenth birthday, and Luke's parents are announcing his coronation to the kingdom tonight,"

"Ugh," Luke rolled his eyes. "Don't remind me. Let get closer."

Luke swam on and the others followed him. The beach was mostly empty, save for one girl who was pretty close to them, but was distracted by a small device in her hand to notice their presence. The closer they got, the more Luke could pick up on her voice. She was singing and she sounded wonderful. 

_Here's one thing I want you to know_   
_You got some place to go_   
_Life's a test, yes, but you go toe-to-toe_   
_You don't give up, no, you grow_   
_And you use your pain_   
_'Cause it makes you you_   
_Though I wish I could hold you through it_   
_I know it's not the same_   
_You got living to do_   
_And I just want you to do it_   
_So get up, get out, relight that spark_   
_You know the rest by heart_

Luke desperately wished he could join in and sing with her, but he didn't know the words. Also, if he made himself known to her Alex would drag him back home in a fit of panic. Luke looked over to his friends, and they all looked transfixed by her voice which made Luke wonder if land sirens were a thing. 

"Wow," the prince breathed out by the end of her song, and caused the girl to snap her attention up at them. He immediately slapped a hand over his mouth.

Luke could feel Alex grab his arm, but made no sudden move. 

"Oh, hey," the human girl said, looking up from her device with a startle. Luke could feel his heart pounding in his chest, this girl was beautiful. "I-I thought I was alone,"

"Hey, we didn't mean to scare you," Luke lowered his hand and offered a smile. "I really like your singing,"

"Thank you," she returned the smile. 

"I'm Luke by the way," the young prince introduced himself. 

"Luke, why are you talking to her?" Alex hissed in Luke's ear. 

"These are my friends," Luke continued, "Alex, Bobby, and Reggie,"

"Hey!" Reggie waved happily.

"I'm Julie," she took a few steps forward.

In response the boys swan back a little to conceal their tails from her sight. 

"Aren't you guys worried about the storm?" Julie asked.

"What storm?" Luke asked.

As if on cue, the sky grumbled. 

"We should head back," Bobby said taking Reggie's hand in his. "The waves get restless during storms,"

"That's smart," Julie commented. "The last thing you boys need is to die because you thought swimming in the ocean despite the storm warnings is a good idea,"

"I guess," Luke said, not really wanting to go back. He could toughen out the storm just to spend more time with the human. But she probably wouldn't enjoy getting wet as much as he does.

"I guess it was nice meeting you," She said to no one in particular.

The grumbled again, and the wind started picking up. 

Luke opened his mouth to say something, but Julie small device made a weird noise and she held it to her ear, " _Papi?_ Yes, I'm making my way back now. Okay, I'll see you soon. Love you, too. Bye,"

The sky grumbled a third time followed shortly by a flash of lightning.

"I should go, and you should too," Julie told them pointedly. "Maybe I can catch you at the beach again,"

"Yeah, maybe," Luke responded wistfully. 

Julie waved goodbye and walked off. As soon as she was far enough, the boys dipped beneath the water and started their journey back home. 

"I wish we could walk on land not just swim to the surface," Luke sighed painfully as he lingered behind other boys. "Can you imagine all the human things we could do?" 

"You just want to see Julie again," Bobby teased him.

"It would be awesome to eat all that good smelling food for once," Reggie added, his fingered still intertwined with Bobby's. "And Bobby's right, Luke. We all saw how you were drooling over her,"

"I wasn't drooling!" he protested. "But she was really cute, wasn't she?"

"Yeah," Reggie nodding in agreement. "She was,"

"Should I be worried, Reg?" Bobby pouted.

"No, babe," Reggie leaned into his boyfriend. "You're the only one for me,"

Luke smiled at the two, They were really lucky when it came to their betrothal, which can't be said for everyone. Both Bobby and Reggie come from noble families that were planning on expanding their properties and roles in the kingdom, and decided the best way to do that was get their boys united through an eventual marriage. Bobby and Reggie were already close when the agreement happened and weren't opposed to the idea since they both were already crushing on the other. The two plan to wed after the coronation. 

"The very idea of being on land is giving me serious anxiety," Alex shuddered. "Besides, becoming human is impossible and can never and will never happen,"

"You always have anxiety," Bobby reminded him.

"Maybe it can," Luke swam to an abrupt stop. "I could think of one person who could make us human-"

"Don't say it," Alex practically pleaded. "I'm begging you,"

"Dude," Reggie's eyes gleamed, picking up on what his friend was saying. "Caleb,"

"Are you two crazy? Caleb the Sea Mage? That man is bad news!" Alex's eyes were wide.

"I'm not crazy," Luke huffed. "It was just a suggestion,"

"No, it wasn't just a suggestion," Alex argued. "That was more than a suggestion,"

"Reggie, tell Alex to back off," Luke whined.

"Alex, back off-"

"Not now, Reginald," Alex interjected, swimming over to Luke. "Caleb is serious business,"

"That doesn't stop you from sneaking around with Willie," Reggie said with a knowing smirk. 

"You guys know about that?" Alex asked quietly.

"How couldn't we?" Reggie laughed. 

"That doesn't matter anyway. Hanging out with Willie isn't the same as striking a deal with the sea mage!" Alex protested. "For one, he doesn't know me,"

"Isn't it though?" Bobby shrugged. "You're telling me that you are a hundred percent sure the Sea Mage doesn't know you're sneaking around with one of his sirens?"

Alex went silent, which could be seen as a small victory as well as something heartbreaking to witness. 

Luke faced his friends, "Alex was right, though. It wasn't just a suggestion. I want to go see Caleb,"

"As a member of the Royal Guard, I can't let you go and I know my word wont stop you," Bobby sighed. "But as your friend I can't let you go alone."

"Thanks, Bobby," Luke wrap one arms around the boy's shoulders.

"Count me in, too!" Reggie pressed a kiss to his boyfriend's cheek.

The three boys looked to Alex, who was fiddling with his fingers, "I cant have you three doing anything without any real supervision. But just so you know I am still against this,"

"I know you are," Luke gestured over to him to join their embrace. Luke held his friends close for a moment before moment breaking away. "Alex, when can you have your boyfriend take us to the Sea Mage as soon as possible?"

"He's not my boyfriend," Alex groaned. "I'll have to talk to him first, and I'll let you know,"

Luke nodded, "Just promise me you'll keep this from my parents. They should never know,"

The three mer-teens nodded, "We promise,"


	2. Way Below the Water

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU FOR ALL THE LOVE ON THE FIRST CHAPTER!!!!

Alex knew Willie was a siren when they first met. How couldn’t he? The signs were all there; the gorgeous hair, cute face, gleaming eyes, and not to mention his tail was a dead giveaway. The tail had no scales which was the most distinct feature with sirens. Their kind rely on the slick smooth texture of their tails in order to camouflage easily in the dark when hunting their prey. Another aspect that differs sirens from merfolk are their true faces… The one that’s hidden beneath their beautiful surface. They have complete black eyes, sharp claws, and even sharper teeth that lay waiting, ready to pounce at any moment.

Before meeting Willie, Alex had all these pre-assumptions on sirens based off the manuscripts he has been consuming for all of his life. He believed them to be bloodthirsty, immoral, cannot be trusted, and were beneath merfolk due to their violent nature. But unbeknownst to Alex, meeting Willie would throw all of those prejudices away and gain a new perspective.

The blond mer-teen smiled as he thought back to his first encounter with the other boy with a small smile on his lips. It was on day where he had to get away from the kingdom because Luke was having another one of his fights with his parents and it was getting too loud. So, Alex swam and kept mindlessly swimming until he couldn’t recognize his surroundings anymore. 

Coming to an abrupt pause, Alex spun around a few times, “Oh no, nonononono,”

He turned around to trace his path back, but the it was getting darker and Alex really could see much of anything.

“Are you lost?” A voice came from somewhere directly within the darkness.

“N-no,” Alex replied hesitantly clutching onto his satchel, trying to locate the source. 

“Wanna try that again?” The voice laughed, but this time it was behind him. “You didn’t sound so convincing,” 

“I’m sure,” Alex spun around, but no one was there. “Are you going to show yourself or keep messing with me,”

“I don’t want to scare you,” The voice replied after a pause. 

“Why would I be scared?” Alex’s curiosity was getting the better of him.

“I have that effect on people,” the voice sounded almost sad.

“I’m not most people,”

A gorgeous boy with long brown hair emerged from the darkness. Alex was completely captivated by his beauty; warm eyes, charming smile, and toned chest. But when the boy was close enough for Alex to notice the smooth tail trailing behind him, he shook off the trace.

“You’re a siren,” Alex breathed out, backing away.

“I am,” the siren smiled, still getting closer. “Are you afraid?”

“No,” Alex answered, and to his surprised he actually meant that. “I’m just shocked. I never met a siren before…”

“So, I’m your first?” the very cute siren smiled even wider. “Now I feel all lucky,”

“You don’t look like a siren,” Alex admitted. “You’re…. You’re…”

“I’m what?” The siren looked directly into his eyes, and Alex swore his pupils dilated.  
“Tell me,”

“You’re cute,” Alex’s mouth was working beyond his control. 

“Aw, thanks,” the siren’s eyes shifted back. “I think you’re cute, too,”

“What did you do to me?” Alex spat. 

“Just a little hypnosis. I didn’t force you to say anything you didn’t mean,” he shrugged. “No harm, no foul,”

“Yes harm! Yes foul!” Alex shouted. “Don’t do that ever again,”

“Oh, so there will be an ‘again’ for us?” 

“I’ll be going now,” Alex shook his head and made an attempt to swim away. But before he got far, the siren caught up to him and grabbed his hand.

“Please, don’t go,” he pleaded. “I don’t even know your name,”

“Alex,” the other boy said, his eyes glued onto their joined hands.

“Well, Alex, I’m Willie,” the siren introduced himself, hand still holding Alex’s. 

“Hi,” Alex said pathetically.

“What is a very cute merboy like you doing all the way out here anyway?” Willie asked letting go of Alex’s hand. 

The mer-teen tried not frown at the loss of contact, “I was clearing my head… It’s nothing crazy,”

“Maybe I can help,” Willie smiled. “My friends say I’m a really good listener and I do give solid advice,”

“I don’t need advice,” Alex sighed. “I want to go home,”

“Where do you live? I’ll help you get there,”

Alex didn’t reply.

“I’m not going to eat you,” Willie frowned. “Sirens aren’t that bad,”

“I don’t trust you because you’re a stranger, not because you’re a siren,” Alex huffed. 

“Okay,” Willie nodded. “That’s fair, man. I guess, I’ll just go and maybe you can find your way back to wherever you came from,”

Willie turned his back and began swimming in the opposite direction. Alex’s mind began racing. He never met a siren, and the first one he does meet is nothing like the horrible creatures in the kingdom’s library… He is also very lost and his only way to finding his way is trusting this stranger who happens to be a very cute siren.

“Willie, wait!” Alex called out. “I do need help… I’m lost,”

Willie slowly turned around with a smug look on his cute face, “I know. Are you going to tell me where you live or?”

“I live in the Great Palace,” Alex answered, praying to Poseidon he isn’t making a mistake. “I’m the King and Queen’s ward,”

“Oh,” was all Willie said, and was weirdly silent. “Okay,”

“Yeah,” 

“Good thing I know the way,” Willie’s weird demeanor melted away and replaced with his easy charm. 

“Thank you,” Alex smiled. “But I kinda snuck out, so we have to be sneaky,”

“Don’t worry sneaking around is my specialty,” Willie wiggled his brows and grabbed Alex’s hand again leading him along. “I’ll have you back in no time,” 

Ever since that day both boys started sneaking away from their very different lives to spend time with the other. During their hangouts Alex learned that more about Willie’s life and his strange relationship with Caleb the Sea Mage. Willie learned about more Alex and his anxieties towards his future as Luke’s future advisor. Before either of them knew it, they had fallen for each other.

Back in the present, Alex swam to where he and Willie agreed to meet two days prior. It was a secluded area surrounded with pretty moss and colorful pebbles. He didn’t have to wait long until Willie showed up engulfing him in a tight hug.   
“Hey, babe,” Willie pressed a soft kiss to Alex’s cheek.

“Hey, Willie...” Alex’s voice trailed off.

“What’s wrong?”

“The guys know about us,” Alex said after a beat.

“They do?” Willie pulled away from the embrace and examined his boyfriend’s eyes. “Did they say something to hurt you?”

“No, not at all,” the blond shook his head. “And they were accepting of it,”

“Then that’s a good thing,” Willie ran his hands down Alex’s arms. “Maybe I can finally meet them,” 

Alex nodded. He would like that a lot. It’s been almost a few six months since the two met and the thought of Willie meeting his friends made him really happy. 

“There’s something else…” Alex focused on the feeling of Willie’s hands on him. “Luke wants to meet with Caleb,”

“What, why?” his boyfriend eyes widened. 

“He’s officially lost his mind that’s why!” Alex sighed. “He wants to strike a deal with Caleb to become human. Luke asked me to ask you to make a meeting with the mage,”

“Why would he want to become human?” Willie scrunched up his features. He looked adorable, and if the situation were different Alex would kiss him. 

“He’s always going up to the surface obsessing over humans in general, human music, and we met this human girl a few hours ago up on the surface which pushed him completely over the edge,” Alex rambled. 

“Woah a human girl?” Willie repeated. “Did she see your tails?”

“No, well, I don’t think she did,” Alex replied. 

Willie took Alex’s hand and sat him on the nearest boulder, “That’s a good thing,”

“I mean yeah, but now there’s a chance Luke will become human. Reggie, too! And if Reggie is becoming human, Bobby won’t let him go without him…. I’m so scared of all of this, but I can’t let them go be humans without me. What if something happens to them?”

“I’m not going to lie to you, Alex,” Willie sighed. “Caleb can do that. Make you guys humans, but he’s gunna ask for something in return… Sometimes the price isn’t worth it,”  
“Willie, baby, what are you trying to tell me?”

“I can get you all a meeting with Caleb, if that’s something you guys really want,” the siren said. “But I need to really want it. So, think it over with the guys a little longer,”

“What will he ask for?”

“I’m not really sure,” Willie shrugged. “He never asks for the same thing out of people. Someone always has something he wants, and he always gets what he wants,” 

“The coronation announcement is happening soon,” Alex told the other boy. “I have to go,”

“I should go, too,” Willie pressed a kiss to Alex’s cheek. “Meet me here tomorrow with the guys before the sun is in the sky if you’re still serious,”

“Okay, I love you,”

“I love you too,” 

Alex swam was back to the palace, and Willie’s words plaguing his mind; 

“Caleb can do that. Make you guys humans, but he’s gunna ask for something in return… Sometimes the price isn’t worth it,”

“He never asks for the same thing out of people. Someone always has something he wants, and he always gets what he wants,” 

He swam into Luke’s private chambers and noticed Reggie was in the space with him. Luke was leaning against the wall strumming on his lyre as Reggie rested his head on the prince’s lap strumming on his own. Their music always eased Alex’s nerves. 

“Hey guys,” Alex joined them, pulling out his pan flute from his satchel. “I just met with Willie,” 

Luke stopped playing, “Is he getting us a meeting with the Sea Mage?” 

“He said he could do that,” Alex played on his flute sightly, in attempt to calm himself some more. “But he thinks we should think a little more about meeting with Caleb…. Because it’s a big decision to make,”

“I appreciate your siren boyfriend caring about us, but I’ve never been more sure about anything else in my entire life,” Luke assured his friend.

“Becoming human is a change, Luke!” Alex’s knuckles tightened around his instrument. “Being on land is something we no idea about,”

“We don’t,” Reggie agreed, sitting up. “But you do. Alex, you spend all your time in the library. You study humans.”

“Those are just manuscripts—”

“Reggie is right, Alex,” Luke nodded. “You know more about humans than anyone else in the entire kingdom,’

“I mean I do, but—”

“No, you are the closest thing we have to an expert,” his friend swam up to him. “I can’t do this without you,”

“What Luke said,” Reggie joined them, pulling them into a hug. 

“I can’t believe we’re doing this,” Alex leaned into them.

“I’m kinda excited,” Reggie grinned.

“I guess since we’re all sure about this, Willie said we should meet him before the sun is in the sky,” Alex pulled away.

“Awesome, I can’t wait—"

“Prince Lucas,” a servant cleared his throat, drawing all three boys’ attention to him. “Their royal highness the King and Queen await you for dinner,”

“I’ll be there,” Luke said, and the servant left.

“Good luck with dinner,” Reggie said, swimming away. “I’ll go find Bobby and tell him about the plan,”

“Alright,” Luke nodded, then faced Alex. “I’m not suffering through dinner alone,”

“Do I have to be there?” Alex whined.

“Yeah, who else is going to stop me from arguing with my parents in front of the entire kingdom?” 

Alex could only roll his eyes and follow Luke to the dining hall, mentally preparing for the worst. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tell me what you think !!
> 
> thanks for reading !!!

**Author's Note:**

> please tell me what you think so far !  
> Thanks for reading !!


End file.
